Midnight Requiem of Shadows
by xXCrownofChaosXx
Summary: What happens to the Soul Society if Ichigo wasn't the main character? A stubborn soul reaper takes the mantle of substitute and does what is necessary to take on the greatest threats to the afterlife. This is the story of Atsura and his closest allies and strongest enemies. OC contest! Looking for 1 Soul Reapers, 1 Quincy, 1 visored, 2 Arrancars, and 1 Human.


**(Here we go again...) I'll be re-uploading and rewriting a story that I fell in love with: A Souls Requiem. Below is just the first bits of information and OC application.**

 **Ok, so I've been in a writing funk considering my review rate is very low right now... However, instead of just giving up and throwing in the towel, I was given another option by a wonderful friend to just write in an entirely new genre altogether. So I decided to try my hand with Bleach. I know there are over 70,000 stories already in this genre and it is mainstream but this is just something that I like to watch and write about...**

 **So, this will take place during the main arc from the very beginning but from a totally different perspective. Think of it as a "While Ichigo was..." type of storyline that will constantly intertwine with the main plot. Everything about my OC will be completely original (duh lol) but I will be looking for two more characters to add to this. So I'm holding an OC contest for three female characters. One should be a spiritually gifted human, one either an Arrancar or visored and last but not least, one should be a soul reaper. My character will have multiple interactions with these three that will not only shape the story but his destiny as a whole. Just follow the application information and reply in the comment section: (I'm including my OC's information so just cut that out when you copy the information to send. Lastly, I want to reiterate (wrong spelling I know) that this is starting from the very beginning of the bleach saga. That means while Ichigo was receiving Rukia's soul reaper abilities, this is what's going on in the lives of others during that process so please leave the comments about "certain characters are dead" or "they don't belong to that squad anymore" at the hypothetical door.**

 **Name: Atsura Makihiko**

 **Age: 19 (Human world)/unknown (Soul Society)**

 **Race [Human, Soul Reaper/Visored, Arrancar]: Soul Reaper (Chocolate complexion)**

 **Hair [Color, Length, Style]: Black, medium length locs that are either tied in a ponytail or left to hang freely.**

 **Eye Color: Emerald**

 **Build: Athletic/Muscular**

 **Personality: He is actually shy at first unless you know him pretty well. Once you get to know him he is actually a lot of fun to be around. During his brief travels to the human world, he has been viewed as weird considering he doesn't know how to react to a girl's advances without blushing or stuttering. Now that he is older he is a little less nervous when approached by the opposite sex in the world of the living and instead of appearing weird, his reactions make him that much more attractive to females.**

 **In battle, he is confident and always wears a smirk when he fights a worthy opponent be it hollows or even fellow soul reapers who attempt to "put him in his place". He learned a tremendous sense of leadership from Shunsui Kyoraka and Nanao Ise who taught him how to have fun and be responsible respectively. His ultimate goal is to achieve captain status**

 **Spiritual Ability [Human only]:**

 **Style of clothing [Human, Soul Reaper, or Visored]: Wears the traditional Soul Reaper attire though, he usually allows the right side hang off his body, exposing his torso and arm**

 **Favorite color: Green**

 **Zampakuto Name (Soul Reaper, Visored, or Arrancar): Konton no **oo** kami  
**

 **Shikai Release phrase: Howl Konton no O **o** kami**

 **Shikai state: The blade transforms into a large scythe that emits spiritual energy when slashed at opponents. His zanpakuto also howls when he releases his Chi no Kiba (Blood Fang) attack.**

 **Bankai state: unknown**

 **Squad [Soul Reaper only]: Squad 8**

 **Position: 3rd Seat**

 **Notable feature(s): He has tribal tattoos on his right shoulder leading up to his neck and a sleeve of skulls that trails down that same arm.**

* * *

 **Blank Oc Application**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Race [Human, Soul Reaper/Visored, Arrancar]:**

 **Hair [Color, Length, Style]:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Build:**

 **Personality:**

 **Strength:**

 **Weakness:**

 **Spiritual Ability [Human only]:**

 **Style of clothing [Human, Soul Reaper, or Visored]:**

 **Favorite color:**

 **Zampakuto Name (Soul Reaper, Visored, or Arrancar):**

 **Shikai Release phrase:**

 **Shikai state:**

 **Bankai state:**

 **Squad desired [Soul Reaper only]:**

 **Position:**

 **Notable feature(s):**

 **Human World Clothing:**

 **Romantic interest? (If yes, then main or an original character?):**

* * *

 **So in the grand scheme of things, I will upload the main plot in the next chapter once I check the OC's that were sent in. Trust me, they will play an intricate role in the story and the main plot of Atsura... So remember, just send a review or message with your application and if you have any questions then feel free to PM me on here. Every slot is first to come, first serve so don't delay.**


End file.
